I Didn't Get The Joke
by LolaWednesday
Summary: Set after the events of The Dark Knight. Harley Quinn loved him, he was her clown prince of crime but it all got messy along the way. Some call it madness, she called it passion. Locked up in Arkham will Harley every see her puddin' again? Or will she rot in her cell? Dark fic, rated M for language, adult situation and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N/**

 **This is just an idea thats been knocking about in my head for a few days now, I don't know whether or not to continue with it so let me know if you'd like me to.  
This is set in the Nolan universe, just after the dark knight, so it isn't based off of Suicide Squads representation of Harley Quinn and the Joker with of course be based off of Heath Ledger's. It will be slightly dark and have some topics that people might find uncomfortable so if that makes you uncomfortable I wouldn't read past this chapter :) Anyway this is the first batman fic I've done so any kind of feedback would help. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Inmate #066932, Harleen Quinzel. She was brought in last night by Officer Gordon." Dr Young read the notes out for her newest colleague, a middle aged man with black hair peppered with grey, who's I.D tag read Dr Greene. "She was found by the Gotham river, in a clearly unstable state of mind. Miss Quinzel once worked here, so be careful not to let her get in your head." Looking up from the clipboard, Dr Young regarded the man beside her sceptically. He had only been working at the asylum for a week and in her opinion it was a foolish decision to leave someone who was as inexperienced with the inmates as he was incharge of Harleen's care. Harleen wasn't like some of the patients in Arkham, she knew the place inside out, she was intelligant and she knew the human mind extremely well. "Dr Greene, I must warn you that despite appearances this is a very dangerous woman. Do not under estimate her."

Behind the perspex cell wall Harley sat on her bed, knees curled up tightly into her chest looking anything but threatening. The orange boiler suit that all inmates had to wear hung haphazardly off of her shoulders, revealing bruised and battered skin. Dr Greene had heard the other members of staff talking and knew Quinzel's history, in his twenty-four years working as a psychologist her story had surprised him. Springing a murderous psychopath out of Arkham and then becoming his lover wasn't exactly the norm in most places but he had no doubt with his extensive experience in the field he could help the mentally fragile woman before him.

"For you," Dr Young said, handing the clipboard and file to Dr Greene. "Security can be in there in two seconds flat, and when you start your sessions she will be restrained for your safety. Good luck." With a curt nod Dr Young carried on down the long corridor of cells to continue her morning rounds.

Punching the clearance code he had been given that morning, Dr Greene stepped confidently into Harley's cell dragging a chair in behind him so he had somewhere to sit. Pulling it to a stop beside her bed, he began making the appropriate introductions. "Miss Quinzel, my name is Dr Greene. I am incharge of your care while you're here at Arkham." A small frown creased Dr Greene's forhead when Harley didn't even acknowledge his words, she didn't even turn to look at him. "Miss Quinzel di-"

"I was five and he was six. We rode on horses made of sticks..." Harley sang softly to herself, her eyes remaining fixed on the concrete wall at the back of the cell. "He wore black and I wore white. He would always win the fight." Her fingers curled into the shape of a gun, pointing it at the spot on the wall where she was staring. "Bang, bang. He shot me down. Bang, bang. I hit the ground. Bang, bang. That awful sound." Pausing briefly, she swallowed deeply, her voice cracking as she spoke. "Bang, bang. My baby shot me down."

"Miss Quinzel," Dr Greene continued once the blonde had stopped singing in favour of humming lowly. "I am Dr Greene, I will be your doctor for your time here at Arkham. I wanted to come and introduce myself to you before we start our sessions, I want you to feel comfortable talking to me Miss Quinzel-"

"It's Harley Quinn." Harley corrected.

"Miss Quinn, I want you to feel comfortable in our sessions so that we can improve your situation. Even rehabilitate you and re-enter you into society, it would be such a waste of a life if you remained here for the rest of your life Miss Quinn."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Harley's lips, scoffing she turned to look at the doctor for the first time. "I won't be here for the rest of my life. He'll come and get me." The doctor's eyes shot over to the carved diamond shape around her right eye, the large wound was still some what fresh and raw making most people she came in contact with stare at it. Shifting on the hard bed, Harley grinned at the doctor a mischievious glint in her eyes. "Wanna know how I got this scar?"

* * *

The clock on the employee lounge wall read two PM, it wouldn't be long until Dr Greene had his first session with Miss Quinzel and he was still unsure how to approuch the situation. His initial introduction had not gone as smoothly as he had first thought it would; once he had captured her attention she had gone nothing short of feral, of course the security team had been on top of the situation immediately and restrained the small woman before she could do any damage to herself or anyone else. But the outburst had knocked Dr Greene's confidence, he had done everything by the book, done everything in a passive, non-aggressive manner but still he had sparked her fuse.

"I heard about what happened with Miss Quinzel yesterday," Dr Young dropped down into the vacant chair opposite Dr Greene, her fingers lacing on the table. "Don't be too hard on yourself, the woman is a lunatic. I am more than happy to sit in with your session if you'd like me to, I can rearrage some things."

For a moment Dr Greene hesitated, perhaps it would be wise to have a more senior member of the team who knew Miss Quinzel well in the room with him, but being such a new employee he didn't want anyone to think him incompitent. Mind made up he shook his head no. "It's very kind of you to offer Dr Young, but I'm sure I can handle Miss Quinzel alone. If however, in the future I do need some assistance I will not hesitate to come and ask." Standing from the table, Dr Greene made a polite good by and started the long walk through the maze like building to interview room four, where he would be conducting his first session with Miss Quinzel.

Passing through cell block B, Dr Greene descretely took in the various inhabitants making a point of avoiding eye contact and not staring for too long. Cell block B was reserved for the most dangerous inmates, some of which were truely terrifying, one that sprung to mind was Waylon Jones; if rumour was to be believed the half reptilian had bitten off one of the staffs hand, Dr Greene had thanked his lucky stars Jones wasn't one of his patients.  
The last cell on the block, before you reached a door that led to the first six interview rooms, was empty. Empty of an inmate, but still completely haunted by the last inhabitants essence. It gave Dr Greene chills everytime he walked past the empty space, the lone playing card still tacked to the wall serving as an every lasting reminder that _he_ had been there.

"Miss Quinn," Announce Dr Greene cheerfully as he stepped into interview room four where Harley was already sat at a nailed down metal table, all four of her limbs restrained by thick leather cuffs. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel tied down by so many feelings Doc, maybe you could come over here and loosen them?" Harley purred, quirking her unscathed eyebrow.

"You know I can't do that Miss Quinn."

Pouting her full lips, Harley let out a dramatic sigh. She was bored, unlike the doctor opposite her she had been dragged into the sterile room atleast an hour before the session even began and the voice in her head didn't enjoy being caged up like an animal. "You can look at it if you want, I won't bite. Promise." Tilting her face so that more of the diamond shape cut was visable Harley let out a high pitched laugh. "I didn't mean to scare you yesterday Doc, sometimes...the voices get very." She paused momenterily in thought. "Loud."

Dr Greene's eyes widened slightly in shock; in the examination done on her arrival Harley had mentioned nothing of hearing voices, this was small progress. "Dr Young who did you're first mental and physical examination diagnosed you preliminary with a handful of disorders and you have been given medication to help with these conditions. Have you been having any side effects?"

"Uhuh, nothin'."

"Okay Miss Quinn," Quickly Dr Greene scribbled some notes down before continuing. "I want to ask you Miss Quinn who you think you're here?"

A sad look washed over Harley's pretty features, her usual smudged red lipstick and black eyeliner had mostly washed off in the Gotham river and any reminants of it had been scrubbed from her face on her detainment. They had robbed her of her identity, left her naked and bare to stare at for their own amusement. "He'll come and get me." She finally whispered brightly, her blue eyes locking with the doctors. "He will, you see."

"You keep saying 'He' but never stating who you're refering to," Dr Greene already knew the answer before he even asked the question, but with all sessions recorded he needed her to say it. "Who is it Miss Quinn that you're refering to?"

"Well Mister J of course."

The file on Harley was extensive when it came to The Joker, in fact Dr Greene had been taken back by how indepth the clown had gone to ensnare the young Dr Quinzel, in psychological terms it was quite impressive what he had done and with no real background in the field. "The Joker. What makes you think Miss Quinn that he is coming to get you? Did he say something that would make you draw this conclusion?" Just like back in her cell Harley's eyes went glassy, any sign that she was still listening gone. "Do you know where he is Miss Quinn?"

Harley heard him, heard him loud and clear. How stupid did this doctor really think she was? Even is she did know where he was she would never tell anyone, especially not some Arkham white coat who thought they were smarter than they actually were. Mister J would come for her, she didn't need to justify it to anyone, he would come for her because he _loved_ her. He needed her, even if he didn't show it Harley knew that he needed her. It had been her that sprung him from the hell hole she was currently imprisoned in, he couldn't have done it with out her and he would come back for her. Using her chin, Harley nudged the orange jump suit off of her chest and over her left shoulder. A broad grin curved across her face as the doctor cleared his throat at the sight of the jagged 'J' that had been sliced into the skin just below her collar bone. "This is how I know. He doesn't mark just anyone Doc, only special people are lucky enough to have this."

Dr Greene's throat suddenly felt extremely dry, it wasn't the most violent act he had seen in his career but the motive behind it made him feel uncomfortable. The letter was atleast the size of his palm and the violence of which it had been etched into the young womans skin had made the scar raise significantly and it still had an ugly reddish hue to it. This was an act of pure domination and anger, there was nothing passive about it let alone loving. "Was he, The Joker, often physically violent towards you? More than just this one occasion."

"Oh you bet Doc, I have a tendancy to be quite displeasing and Mister J helps me to better myself...for him. For us." Harley said with fondness, memories of her and Mister J playing through her mind like an old movie. "He's too beautiful for this world Doc."

"Miss Quinn as a former psychologist you must be aware of the condition know as Stockholm Syndrome? When a prisoner or person becomes infactu-"

"I know what it is!" Harley snapped interupting Dr Green from finishing his sentence. "Believe what you want _Dr Greene_ but he's coming for me, and he will burn anything that gets in his way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

It had been so long since she'd been alone, without him to guide her through the madness of the world. And it wasn't a feeling that settled well with Harley. This wasn't how it was meant to be, she wasn't supposed to be sat in Arkham rotting like a discarded piece of trash. No, she was supposed to be unleashing chaos and anarchy with him. The world made no sense without him, not one bit.

"Is there something I can help you with gentlemen?" Harley asked sweetly, smiling at the guards like they were her bestfriends. It wasn't the first time they had come to gawp at her like the place was a damn zoo and she was the prized attraction. If Mister J had been there he would have gauged their eyes out for even daring to look at his belonging, but he wasn't there. A dark sadness flooded Harley's body, the forced smile slipping from her face leaving an expression of cold disgust. They were part of the problem, those idiotic guards were all part of the giant puzzle that kept her locked in Arkham. Stealthily slinking off of the metal cot, Harley sauntered up to the perspex wall that seperated her from the guards, as she got closer all three of their eyes focused on the diamond sliced around her eye. "Wanna know how I got this scar?" A dark smile tugged at the corners of her bruised lips as her fingers pressed against the cool wall.

"We all know how you got that Harleen, that sick fucker Joker carved it into your pretty little face while you sucked his dick. I can't work out who's more fucked in the head, him or you?" The stockiest of the three men turned to his comrades and laughed heartily, high-fiving each of them in turn.

" _Harleen is dead._ " She hissed, teeth grinding. What she wouldn't give for one of them to enter her cell, then they'd see just how much old Harleen Quinzel had changed.

"Oh is that right," The stocky guard laughed, looking around him mockingly before continuing. "Funny thing is I don't see The Joker running back and springing you from this place like you did him. Funny that."

He was practically begging her for a reaction and Harley was more than happy to oblidge. "You like jokes Morris?" The laughter stopped abruptly and the guard eyed her visably shocked she had remembered his name from when she was a doctor at Arkham. "I've got a real good one for you, it's about a guard. Just. Like. You. Want to hear it?" Harley watched with amusement as fear and anger swept across the guards clean shaven face, she knew he wanted to take the bait but a small part of him was holding him back. Slamming her head as hard as she could against the perspex, Harley let out a high pitched laugh making all of the guards jump back a few inches instantly pleasing her. Dropping her voice, she rest her forhead against the clear wall snarling at the three men. " _When I get out of here we'll come back for you boys._ "

"Miss Quinzel," Dr Young chastized, she had been making her usual rounds when she had spotted the small gathering of guards outside of Harley's cell, which was not standard protocol. "I hope you're playing nicely with others, we don't want to have to up your medication do we?"

Harley's blue eyes slowly moved from the guards over to Dr Young not missing the small sigh of relief the men gave. "Where's Dr Greene?"

"Dr Greene is busy with another patient right now and won't be pleased if he is dragged from his session because you can't behave yourself."

The patronizing tone which laced Dr Young's words made the rage that Harley was desperately trying to supress start to bubble. Since being dragged into the hell hole that was Arkham she had only created a handful of problems and being poked and prodded into reacting wasn't playing fair. "I want my phone call."

"This isn't a police station Quinzel. You aren't entitled to a phone call-"

Dragging the pads of her fingers across the cool wall, Harley slowly walked across her cell until she was stood infront of Dr Young. "I have been detained for over seventy-two hours and I want my phone call. I'm allowed to make a call after seventy-two hours, right?" She smiled smugly at the doctor, the silly bitch seemed to have forgotten that she'd worked there and knew the rights patients had. "So my phone call..."

"There will be no phone call Quinzel. You're a murderer and mentally unstable, as a medical professional I deem that any contact outside of this establishment would be counter productive to your treatment. And as a side note, I and my colleagues know exactly who it is you intend to call."

It wasn't like Harley was actually going to directly call him, no that would be undeniably stupid and it wasn't like he was a man who carried a phone around with him anyway. But she could have got a message to him, let him know where she was and why she hadn't been home to him for days. A feeling of dread washed over Harley, the icy feeling of fear stabbing at her chest. He was going to be so mad at her. She hadn't called, she hadn't been back to their home. Of course he was bound to think she'd ran away and when he found her there would be hell to pay. "He's not going to be happy that I'm late home for dinner." Harley whispered, retreating back to the metal cot on the far wall of her cell. "No, no, no...he's going to be so unhappy." Scrunching her fingers through the greasy, tangle of blonde hair Harley began slowly shaking her head, the guards and Dr Young completely forgotten. "I'm sorry Mr J...the Batman...it was his fault. I would never leave you...I'm sorry Mr J!"

* * *

"Miss Quinn," Dr Greene repeated for the fourth time since sitting down at the table in the interview room. They had been in there over twenty minutes and Harley had yet to raise her head from staring blankly at her lap; Dr Young had informed him prior to the session that Harley had suffered from some kind of break down in her cell earlier in the day but he had assumed the young woman would bounce back like she had after previous outbursts, apparently that was not the case this time. "Miss Quinn, if you're not feeling up to out session today we can reschedule for another time."

That got her attention. Peeling her blue eyes off of her lap, Harley fixed her attention on Dr Greene not ready to go back to her lonely cell. The voice was so loud when she was alone. "I'm just sad today."

"Sad? What exactly sparked this feeling?"

Harley smiled weakly unsure of what to say. From the moment she had got to Arkham all they'd tried to do was pump as much information on him out of her as possible and so far she'd suceeded in letting not even a crumb escape, the last thing she wanted was for some doctor to weasel something out of her.

"Miss Quinn? Is it possible that you're sad because deep down you know that The Joker is, well... his choices aren't good ones?"

"I used to do my sessions in the room." Harley mused, ignoring what the doctor had said. "You know I knew the second I met him that he was special. That he was beautiful." He had opened up her world and blown it apart in the best way possible, bring her forward out of the shadows and showing the world Harleen Quinzel wasn't invisable. "They stripped him of his face, made him be bare so they could feel like he was weaker," A sad sigh escaped Harley's lips. "Poor Mr J, he never should have been somewhere like this." Raising her hand as much as the restraints would allow, Harley pointed at Dr Greene accusingly. "You and all the others here, you don't understand someone like Mr J. He's too genius for your small, idiotic minds."

"Tell me Miss Quinn. Tell me about what it is you saw in Joker that we all don't." Dr Greene dropped the pen he'd been holding poised in his hand, this could be it the moment that someone finally got a peak into their world and if he'd learnt one thing in his years as a psychiatrist it was people don't open up if someone is writing it all down.

"I want my phone call. Today."

True to Dr Young's words the young woman was not stupid, but what harm could a phone call really do? "Okay Miss Quinn," Dr Greene replied. "Once we finish our session I will arrange your phone call."

A dreamy smile spread across Harley's face as she shifted in her metal chair getting more comfortable. "Where do I begin?"

* * *

The interview room was silent, except for the dull ticking of the small white clock hung up on the wall above the door. The silence was awkward and made Harley shift uncomfortably in her chair; she had wanted so badly to prove herself at this new job, to prove that she wasn't some bleach blonde bimbo that was playing nurse. No she was Harleen Quinzel, qualified psychiatrist, best in her class, who had worked her ass off to get the internship at Arkham and she wasn't about to let it slip through her fingers.

Across the table The Joker sat silently, his carved up face visably bored. The usual painted on clown mask had been scrubbed off upon his entry to Arkham, leaving his face bare for everyone to see. Harley regarded the man infront of her discretely, he was a good looking man by anyone's standard even with the scars that ran across his face. Suddenly his dark eyes shot to her face, making her flinch back in her chair quickly worried that she had been caught staring. His violence was well known, in the short time he had been at Arkham he had assulted five members of staff and the last thing Harley wanted to do was set that anger alight. But to her surprise he remained silent and simply watched her. "Mr..." She stuttered, unsure of what to call him. "Mr Joker, we've been sat here nearly an hour isn't there _anything_ you...erm...want to say?" She was bombing spectacularly and she knew it, her internship was over.

"Did I ever tell you about how I got these scars?" The Joker finally spoke lowly, his tongue darting out of his mouth to toy with the deep scars.

"I've...I've heard from the...erm...the other staff members some of the ways. The ways you say you got them." It was like walking through a mine field, one wrong move and it was all over for her. Harley knew what happened after The Joker asked that question, and it wouldn't end well for her. Adrenalin rushed through her veins as real panic and fear kicked in, making Harley speak in a rushed jumble. "Mr Joker, I don't have any problem with your scars. My dad always said scars built character." A panicked laugh tumbled from her dry throat.

A threatening laugh grumbled up The Joker's throat, his face creasing into a grotesque wide grin. "Haaarleen Quinzel, proving daddy she'd not use- _less_ by becoming a doctor."

Quicker than Harley could have ever prepared for, Joker launched himself forwards across the table his hands latching tightly around her neck squeezing so tightly she immediately spluttered for breath. On instinct alone her hands came up to his and crawled manically trying to get the grip he had on her neck to loosen.

"Don't you get the joke Haaaarleen?" Joker snarled, pulling the blonde closer to his face. To his surpise she stopped fighting against him, her big blue eyes just watching him, waiting. This, this was new. Releasing some of the pressure, Harley immediately let out a spluttering cough, desperately sucking in as much oxygen as she could but she still didn't pull away from his hold. "Sweets we are going to have sooo much fun."

Before Harley could react a large entourage of guards filed into the room, guns trained on The Joker ready to shoot first and ask questions later if he made a false move.

"Get up freak, you just earnt another week solitary!"

" _I am not, I am not a-_ "

Harley watched in horror as Morris, the self appointed leader of the guards, pressed the barrel of his gun against The Jokers temple. This wasn't right, this wasn't caring for people it was damn right cruel, and he hadn't _really_ hurt her. "No!" She didn't know why she had yelled but it slipped out before she could stop herself. "Please remove your gun from my patients head." Harley's voice quivered slightly, she had no real power in the asylum, she was only an intern they had no reason to listen to her. "I'm fine, it was a misunderstanding. Please."

All the guards eyes widened in disbelief from what Harley had said, but slowly Morris removed the gun from Joker's temple, instead choosing to keep it pointed firmly at his chest whilst he yanked him to his feet. "You, Dr Quinzel, are going to last about a month. Tops." Turning his attention back to Joker, Morris forcefully started shoving him towards the door, grumbling under his breath the entire time.

 _"I'm sorry Mr J, I tried."_ Harley apologized weakly, only loud enough for The Joker to hear as he was shoved brashly past her. This wasn't how she'd wanted her first session to end, this wasn't what she'd envisioned at all.

* * *

 **A/N/ I hope you are enjoying so far, I know it's only chapter two and not much has happened yet but let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

True to his word Dr Greene had arranged for Harley's phone call, she had happily bounced to the metal phone which hang in the rec room for patients to use but halted abruptly when she remembered phone calls were recorded and the number noted down. It posed a minor bump in the road, Harley had no intentions of calling Joker directly, she just had to figure out which minion was capable enough and wouldn't squeal if caught. There had only been one that immediately jumped to mind.

Humming softly to herself, Harley did the finishing touches to the huge 'J' she had painted on one of the walls in her cell with a pot of green paint she had one of the other inmates steal from the rec room. She had asked numerous times to be moved to his old cell but everytime she had been refused or laughed at, so painting her entire cell in homage to his brilliance seemed the next best move.

"Harl."

Grinning widely, Harley turned to face the voice that had interupted her painting. He had got the message, he was going to come and get her any day now and then together they'd show those guards a thing or too. "Charlie I knew I did the right thing calling you," Moving up to the bullet proof wall which seperated her from Charlie, Harley rest her forhead on the perspex, her voice lowered. "Is Mr J okay? Is he mad at me?"

Charlie was Joker's right hand man, he had been part of his gang the longest and had earned what many regarded as respect. He was often incharge of keeping Harley out of trouble, or alive if needs be, but this was the trickiest situation he'd had to get her out of to date. "Not guna lie to you Harl, he ain't happy. What you said?" Not happy was an understatement, The Joker was plain furious at her getting caught and adding an irritating addition to his work.

"Nothing! I'd never do anything to hurt Mr J, you know that."

"Yeah I know, but you know what he's like." Quickly eyeing around himself to check for any unwanted attention, the last thing he needed was to get caught out this early in the game, Charlie held up a pocket watch. "Timer's ticking Harl, be ready."

Nodding her understanding, Harley moved away from Charlie returning to her mural. Over her shoulder she watched as he walked off pushing a cleaning cart, whistling to himself. Finally she was getting out, after over a week she was going to be back in his arms where he belonged, even if he was angry at her. It wasn't like it was entirely her fault, she hadn't wanted to get caught but Bats had come along and messed everything up. It had all been going according to plan until he'd showed up, she wouldn't have been thrown off the building had he not showed up. That was exactly what she'd tell him when she saw him, Harley decided.

"Quinzel, it's time for your session." Morris growled, entering the cell he surveyed the painted 'J's' all over the walls. "You want to end up in solitary? This shit is against the rules Quinzel."

Wiping her painty hands on her orange boiler suit, Harley laughed loudly at Morris enjoying the way his face turned red with anger. "He's going to love you."

"Who's that huh? Your pyscho boyfriend?" Morris snatched up Harley's wrists quickly cuffing them and dragging her roughly along. "I don't see him no where, what is it with you daddy issue bitches wanting bad guys? You like it when he carved you up like a christmas turkey, Quinzel? Did it get you off?"

"Jealous?" She shot back playfully, biting her lip for good measure. "I'll let him know you want to play with his toys. But I'll let you in on a secret," They had reached the interview room and Morris shoved her down into the metal chair at the table which had cuffs attached to it. "He doesn't play well with others."

"Crazy bitch." Morris muttered to himself, pulling the leather wrist cuffs tighter than he needed to. He was getting sick of the way Harley thought she could speak to people, more specifically him and anyway to get one up on her brought him joy. "Dr Greene will be here soon."

Once Morris left the interview room Harley was completely alone, it was like it everytime she had a session with Dr Green. The guards would drag her to the room atleast half an hour before she needed to be there just because they could. And it was the most boring room Harley had ever been in, she had even thought that when she was working at Arkham, the walls were a dull grey with no windows and apart from the table and chairs the only other thing in the room was the clock above the door which Harley found herself staring at blankly. _"Tick-tock, tick-tock. Timer's ticking."_

"Well hellooo beautiful."

Harley nearly squealed with happiness at the unmistakable voice coming from somewhere behind her; he was here already, he'd missed her that much. "Mr J, I've missed you so much."

"Harl-eeyy, I am not happy with you. Not. One. Bit." Growled Joker, standing behind the chair which the blonde was strapped into, his hand curling into the hair at the base of her neck and yanking it back sharply forcing her to look at him. "You have...inconvienced me. And you know how I _hate_ that." Flicking out his switch blade, he pressed the cool metal to Harley's throat just hard enough for it to make a shallow cut.

"Miss Quinn?" Dr Greene fell silently, his gaze fixed fearfully on the Joker. An alarm had been raised and he was going to escort Harley back to her cell, he had not prepared to see her lover, and the fear which wrapped tightly around his chest was suffocating.

"So Harr-ley is this your new squeeze?" The Joker moved around the table in an animal like fashion, his dark eyes never leaving the doctors petrified face. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I'm...I'm Dr Greene...Miss...Miss Quinn's doctor." It was barely above a whisper but the doctors fear seemed to echo around the room loudly.

"Mr J, I'd never do anything like that-" Harley protested but he was already ignoring her, taking the few long strides needed to close the distance between him and the doctor.

"Sooo doc-tor, have you been playing with my girl? She's a barrel of laughs isn't she?" Reaching inside his coat, Joker pulled out an old claw hammer and slammed it down onto the metal table making the doctor jump violently. "Be a _pal_ and untie her." Joker followed the doctors shaking movements as he dutifully went around to Harley and unbuckled all of her restraints. "Harley."

Instantly Harley snapped to attension. Snatching up the claw hammer, she brought it down on the doctors skull creating a sickening cracking sound; again she brought the hammer down, blood splashing up from the deep wounds and speckling her face. This was what he wanted and she was more than willing to obide his rules, that's how the games worked.

"Boss, we got company." Charlie announced as he threw the door open, briefly looking at the bloody mess at Harley's feet, it was nothing less than what he'd expected. The guys that worked for Joker knew that even looking at Harley too long was a death wish and the doctor had been alone with her for over a week, it was an unavoidable outcome. "Trucks waiting."

Grabbing hold of Harley's arm, Joker pulled her roughly to him his face brushing soflty against the length of her neck. "We need a little cha-t when we get home. Daddy still is no-t happy."

* * *

Harley's screams rang through the warehouse, the manical laughter of The Joker following close behind. His strong fingers toyed viciously with one of the many wounds he had sliced into her since they had returned home, the further he probed the louder she screamed. Although her hands weren't restrained, Harley knew better than to put up too much of a fight so her hands remained above her head gripping the metal bed frame tightly trying desperately to battle through the pain.

"Mr J! I'm sorry!" She cried out, no matter how much she might deserve his punishments that didn't make them any less painful. "I didn't say anything, I swear! I'd never do that to you!"

Joker stilled for a moment, regarding the woman beneath him with a cruel smile. He had never intended to keep are alive this long, her job had only originally been to aid his escape from Arkham but the way she looked at him, jumped at his command it was just to fun to get rid of. For the moment. There was moments when he thought she was more trouble than she was worth, getting shipped off to Arkham being a prime example, but she had her uses and there was no one more blindly loyal that she was to him. Even now, as he cut into her soft flesh behind the pain there was still undeniable lust, she wanted him even through the pain and the more pain he inflicted the more she wanted him. Laughing wildly, Joker pressed the blade to Harley's throat while his free hand moved down to make swift work of his zipper.

Harley had known it was heading this way almost the moment his beating has started, it didn't always end this way but she was glad when it did, it wasn't often that she was allowed to touch him so when the opportunity arose she grabbed it with both hands. Without warning, Joker thrust into her so hard she yelped in pain. It was never gentle, Harley was sure he could be gentle if he wanted to but she had made him so mad she didnt deserve it. A soft groan slips from her bloodied lips, the pain slowly ebbing.

"Shhh, shhh." Joker whispered, covering Harley's mouth with his hand, the switch blade hovering dangerously close to her eye."Wouldn't want to distrac-t me now Harl-ey, wouldn't want to scar that _pretty_ face." Under his hand Harley nodded her understanding, making Joker laugh again, it really was his favourite game.

The bed rattled loudly against the wall from the ferosity of his thrusts, peppered every now and then with a deep groan. It was worse torture than the beatings or stabbings, Harley was so desperate to touch him, to feel closer to him when they were together but if she dared she feared he'd never touch her again and she couldn't live without his touches no matter how rough they were. As rough and brutal as he was, Harley loved it as much as he did, maybe even more. It was wrong by conventional standards, but it worked for them and she loved him, he loved her. Simple.

With a deep groan The Joker shuddered on top of her, filling her before he quickly pulled out and straightened his suit out. "Do no-t disappoint me again Harley."

"I won't, I promise." Harley replied meekly, now he had stopped his vicious pounding the real extent of the pain from the many cuts across her abdomen set in; one was particularly deep, her hand covered it protectively trying to pinch the split skin back together.

"Be a good girl, I have work to do."

Leaning up Harley pressed a soft kiss against his painted lips, as always the Joker simply let her kiss him not responding to the action at all before he swept out of the door, slamming it behind him. From behind the door she could just about make out him barking commands at his men, quickly followed by someone running quickly to their room, Harley assumed to put her back together again.

The door swung open revealing Charlie, a small sewing kit in his left hand. "Here we go again, huh?" He said in exasperation, he couldn't count how many times he'd had to patch the woman back together after one of Joker's many mood swings. "Lay down."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

The thin needle pierced through Harley's skin, her face scrunching in discomfort at the sharp stab, even after all the stitch up jobs Charlie had done on her she had never gotten used to the sensation of being sewed back together. It was an endless cycle of punishments and repair, try as she might Harley could only please Joker for so long, it was inevitable.

"You need to be in good shape in the next few days, something's going down." Charlie was just finishing up on the third cut to Harley's abdomen, with a handful left to go. "Mob's being disobedient again, Joker thinks they need to be taught some manners."

"Mmhmm." At least she was still trusted to help him out, usually she was segregated to the warehoue for a few weeks before he let her back out again. He knew how much she hated it, hated being alone, without him and when he caged her up in his little warehouse prison he always made sure to rarely come back, to take as much time as possible before seeing her. "Where's he gone now?" It had been bugging her since he had abuptly left, usually he would give subtle hints as to where he was off to but not this time, this time he'd just stormed out of their room without so much as a second glance.

Biting off the end of string that was stitching Harley back together, Charlie paused his patching up. "Acquiring some new stock is what he said. Harl, you get caught again he won't be coming back to get you. You get that right?" He could still remember the day that Harley had been brought to the warehouse where they operated from, she'd looked like a little lost bunny clinging to Joker's over-coat, blue eyes wide with fright. The other men and him had thought she'd only last a week before Joker got bored and killed her, like he did most things, but she'd proved them all wrong. She looked just like his daughter, it was one of the reasons Charlie found himself attached to her. "Where are your clothes?"

"They were taken back at Arkham..." It wasn't the first time Charlie had seen her in just her underwear, when Joker let his steam off on her Harley always needed putting back together but unlike Joker's other men he didn't leer at her, he told her off like a child. "You done yet?" When Charlie grunted a yes, Harley lifted herself off of the bed going over to the broken chair in the corner of the room and pulled one of Joker's spare shirts on, leaving the buttons undone and her sliced stomach exposed. It still smelt like him, even through the pungent smell of gasoline and fire she could smell the musky, comforting scent that belonged exclusively to him.

"Be good." Charlie said sternly before leaving the room, the door squeaking loudly behind him.

* * *

Harley had difficulty sleeping when he was out working, she needed to be sure he came back to her but some how she had managed to fall asleep just as the sun was rising. The door banging open startled her awake, instinctively she grabbed the claw hammer she kept on the night stand ready to fight if she needed to.

"Harley, Harley, Harley." Joker spoke melodically, a manical grin on his scarred face. "You, ah, planning to hurt me?" It was more of a challenge, to see if she dared to and predictably she lowered the hammer, running into his much taller body and wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. Grunting at the unwelcome embrace, Joker let her hold him for a few seconds before dislodging the blonde from his body. "You have a job to do, _sweetums_."

Harley flinched at the irritation in his voice, he was clearly still not over the Arkham incident. "What's the job?" Question him often led to a quick hard slap to the cheek but it seemed like a fair question to ask and apparently he deemed it to be as the strike that she'd be expecting never came, instead an item of clothing flew into her face.

"Pu _t_ it on."

Holding the item out infront of her to exam Harley realised that it was a lingerie set, black and red corset with suspender attachments hanging off the bottom. "Wh-" She began entirely confused by why he had given her the lingerie. " _You_ want me to wear this?"

"Put. I _t_. On." He was growing tired of her incessant questioning, his paint covered hand twitched tightly on his switch blade ready to scar up the other side of Harley's face if she didn't immediately do as she was told.

Shrugging off Joker's shirt, Harley draped it back on the chair where she had found it; for a man who loved chaos he was very particular when it came to his belongings and dropping it on the floor would only of enraged him. Discarding the ugly underwear she'd been given at Arkham, Harley pulled the tight fitting corset on, arranging herself so she was some what comfortable in the restricting item. There was only one reason he would have her wearing the outfit that Harley could think of; it was common knowledge to nearly the whole of Gotham that the mob owned and hung out in a lot of strip clubs and it wasn't like Joker could get one of his men to wriggle into the little corset and dance around a pole. "How do I look?" She asked him coyly, tucking a strand of her bleached hair behind her ear. Harley could practically hear the snap in Joker's mind, and before she could prepare herself for it he was barreling into her, hands clasped tightly around her throat as he slammed her into the nearby wall.

"You let _anyone_ touch you Harley girl, you are going to be _very very_ sorry." Wide eyes stared up at him in disbelief, like she was outraged he would suggest such a thing.

"I...I would never..."

A grin pulled widely at Joker's jagged scars at Harley's spluttered words. "You're going to have to speak u- _p_ , I can't qui _t_ e understand you." Tightening the already bruising grip he had on the blondes throat he laughed manically as she tried desperately to repeat herself, to please him. "You get Ol' Sally on his own, that's all. Make daddy proud."

In a very out of character move, Joker pressed his painted lips against Harley's making her jump in surprise. He never kissed her, ever. Maybe it was the start of a new chapter in their relationship? Perhaps he would even let her touch him now? She had always wanted to touch him but the huge diamond shaped scar around her eye served as a constant reminder as to what happened if she did. She had learnt her lesson.

* * *

 _Moon light shone through the tattered curtains, dabbling the room in its irridescent light. Padding quietly back into the bedroom from the adjoining bathroom Harley observed the sleeping body led out peacefully on the bed, the moon light dancing patterns across his pale skin. They had just finished a long fucking session, which had left her completely satisfied, and him apparently shattered. It was the first time they had been together intimately since she had sprang him from Arkham, he was as dominating and aggresive as she remembered, already bruises were appearing on her milky skin from the tight hold he had had on her._

 _Moving closer to the rickety bed, Harley noted that although he was undressed he still hadn't removed his war paint. It was completely smudged and muddy from their little activity and a large amount of it was smeared across the greying pillows. He looked so peaceful when he slept, which wasn't very often, in the short while she had been living at the warehouse with him this was only the fourth time he had actually slept in the bed with her. He had no time for sleep.  
_

 _Harley was almost one hundred percent sure that he would be displeased if he woke to find the bedding covered in his grease paint, mind made up she quickly darted back into the bathroom to fetch a damp rag to clean the reminants of his clown make up off his face. The paint came away easier than she imagined it would and it wasn't long before the raised scars were clearly visable, they had never bothered her not even back when she first met him, they were part of what made him the man he was and to her that was a beautiful thing, something special. With one last sweep across his right cheek all of the grease paint had sucessfully been removed, leaving Joker's face completely naked for Harley to gaze at. It wasn't the first time she had seen him bare, at Arkham they had forced him to keep a clean face to intimidated to see him in his war paint, but this was different. This time they were in his home, completely alone, and he looked so angelic in the moon light Harley couldn't stop herself from trailing her fingers deftly down his cheek, enjoying the feeling of his skin under her finger pads._

 _"Wha-t do you think you're doing Harley?"_

 _Joker's growl was the only small warning she got before he launched upright, grabbing her painfully by the arms and slamming her down into the bed. Harley was sure her cheeks were glowing a fluorescent red from embarrassment, he had caught her staring, touching, but when she caught a glimpse of the deadly look in his dark eyes fear quickly outshone the initial embarrassment._

 _"Look at me!" He bellowed, snatching up Harley's jaw forcing her to keep eye contact with him. "Is it the scars? Did they get you...curious. Harl-ey you know what they say about curious little kittens like you. I-t ah kills them." Keeping his hold strong on her face with his right hand he fumbled around to the side of the bed until he found the switch blade he always kept handy.  
_

 _The scream ripped from Harley's throat before she even realised the noise had come from her, the blinding pain that was shooting from her face overwhelmed all of her senses, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think of anything about the immense pain that she was in. Warm, sticky liquid started pooling in her collar bone and it took a few moments for her to realise that it was blood, her blood. He had cut her, was still cutting her. "Please!" She screamed so loud that she was sure the men in the warehouse would be able to hear her. "Please! I'm sorry."_

 _Laughing wildly the Joker stilled his actions for a moment, drawing himself back to admire his handy work. "Oh no, no, no Harley. You're not even near sorry ye-t."_

* * *

 **A/N/ Sorry for the delay on the update but I've been super busy. I hope you all liked it :) let me know what you thought  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

The muted stage lights bathed the club in a soft magenta light, glinting off of the many metal dancing poles. On a private table to the far right of the stage, members of the mob sat drinking waiting for a dancer to come and entertain them while they talked over their plans. They had recently cut The Joker out of their deals, his unpredictabilty too much of a risk when it came to aquiring their money. Since being released from county they had avoided the crazed clown as much as they could, which in the beginning was simple with him being locked up in Arkham. But now he was back on the streets, creating his usual trail of chaos and mayhem and they worried for their business ventures.

From across the room a slim blonde sauntered in the direction of their table, the black and red corset she was wearing accentuating her feminim body deliciously.

"Buckle up boys, here comes the entertainment." Salvatore Maroni grinned from behind his glass of whiskey, eyeing the approuching woman eagerly. "Get up here darlin' we won't bite." He spoke as the blonde climbed onto their table and began spinning seductively around the pole.

Harley let out a giggle, they wouldn't bite? It was too funny that they thought they were the big boys of Gotham, they really did need a lesson teaching from Mr J. One of the Maroni's let out a long whistle as she dipped lower down the pole, legs spreading, and in the back of her mind Joker's words echoed. _You let anyone touch you Harley girl, you are going to be very, very sorry._

"Is it safe to talk with her here?" A dark hair man asked, watching Harley with unsure eyes. "You never know who'll pay 'em to talk."

Sal laughed heartily. "You're getting too suspicious my friend, they're just strippers. Nothing but a rent-a-pussy. They ain't talking."

It took all of Harley's self control not to lean across the table and smash the glass tumbler across Sal's face to remind him exactly what women could very well be capable of, but that would ruin Mr J's plan so she chose to act like she had never heard him and continued with her little dance. Mr J had been very specific with his instruction; she was to keep them busy for ten minutes before informing them he was waiting out back for them, like a lion.  
Getting onto her hands and knee's, Harley crawled across the table until she reached the egde where the men were sat. The large jagged diamond scar was a sure give away to her real identity and luckily the low lighting in the club had kept it concealed but as up close as she now was there was no chance they wouldn't notice, so she had flicked her hair over covering the scarred side of her face.

"Show us that beautiful face sweetheart." Sal leered as he reached his hand out under Harley's chin trying to tilt her down cast face upwards. " My boys want to see what I'll be cumming on later."

She had been keeping the charade going long enough, painstakingly slow Harley lifted her head the greasy bleached tresses falling back to reveal the diamond scar and her true identity to the men around the table. With sadistic glee she watched as horrified realisation hit all of their faces, they knew what was coming. Oh boy did they know. "Hey boys," Harley purred innocently tucking the hair near her face behind her ear. "Mr J isn't happy with you, oh no he is very, very cross."

"She's Joker's bitch." The dark haired man remarked solemly, earning a scowl from Harley.

"Harley," Sal began desperate to defuse the escalating situation, he knew better than to poke and prod at The Joker's piece of skirt. The man was a lunatic, he'd seen the way he treated the woman but if anyone else mistreated her it was game over. And it was never quick. "Ignore him, he's new to all this." He offered as way of an excuse, his heart rate dropping when the blonde smiled up at him. "Where is he? That's why you're here right? I can't see a classy girl like you working in a place like this."

The weak attempt at flattery was only making his case worsen as far as Harley was concerned, she knew what Sal and his men said about her. Hell they'd said it to her face on more than one occassion, so all the kind words he was spouting at her counted for shit. "Out back," Swinging her legs over the edge of the table, Harley moved in closer to the head Maroni her grin widening. "You know I don't like the way he was speaking about me, he goes with you."

"Now she gives orders? Let me end this bitch Sal, one bullet it's done-"

"Shut your god damn mouth Joe!" Sal yelled cutting the younger man off. "Do you have any idea who she is?" Joe shrugged at Sal, not understanding the serverity of his actions. "This isn't just some airhead bimbo that clown keeps around when he needs to get his dick wet. That's his girl, his _only_ girl. Be fucking respectful."

Sal knew, he knew exactly what disrespecting her led to but the boy had already nailed his coffin shut and there was not a chance in hell Harley wasn't going to let Mr J know exactly how disrespectful he had been to her. That would teach him. "Come on boys, he doesn't like waiting." Hopping down from the table, Harley led the two men through the seedy club only stopping when she reached a metal door with a push handle. "Don't worry Sal, he won't bite."

Throwing the door open, Harley trotted into the back office where The Joker was sat at a desk his switch blade stabbed into the wooden top as he spun it boredly. Obediently she moved behind him, stood waiting for him to address her.

"Harl-ey, ou _t_ side." Joker instructed darkly, the switchblade no longer in the desk but poised in his hand. " I won' _t_ ask again."

With a small huff, Harley shoved past Sal and Joe towards the metal door. It was completely unfair that she wasn't going to witness the mess he made of Joe after how rude the man had been to her, but rules were rules and she wasn't about to break them. Unlike those spineless idiots, who were about to learn the hard way, she knew not to disobey Mr J.

* * *

Back at the warehouse Harley stomped around Mr J's room childishly, she had been shoved back in there the second she had been returned and he hadn't even gone back with her, instead sending Charlie to inform her she would be returning to the warehouse as her job was done. "B.O.R.E.D spells bored." She mumbled to herself as she ripped the corset off and changed back into Mr J's spare shirt. She had known it was too good to be true, he hadn't forgiven her for being sent to Arkham and he was punishing her. Annoyingly it was working, Harley hated being without him and for the next few weeks he'd be sure to not come and see her or include her in any of his madness.

Padding out of the bedroom, Harley made her way down the metal staircase to the room where The Joker's men hung out. It wasn't against the rues to leave the bedroom, he didn't like it when she did but he wasn't there and what he didn't know couldn't hurt her. Inside the small room was a handful of men that had been left behind, Charlie being one of them, they were huddled around a metal table playing cards while an old TV played in the background.

"Charlie, I'm bored." Harley announced dropping down on to the older mans lap. Around the table the eyes of Joker's other hench-men widened in shock, no one touched Harley, no one looked at Harley. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Letting out a long sigh of exasperation, Charlie heaved Harley onto an empty chair creating some much needed space between the two of them. She was like a daughter to him, but if Joker returned and saw her drapped across his lap it wouldn't be only here on the receiving end of pain. "Give him time Harl," It had never been clear to Charlie what the woman beside him saw in The Joker, she was intelligent, beautiful and young, she had had her whole life ahead of her but she had given it all up to be madly devoted to the clown prince of Gotham. Sometimes he wanted to shake some sense into her, snap her out of the weird obsession she had with Joker, but even if he did she'd never leave and if she did he'd find her. "Just be a good girl and cause no more mess, he'll come round quick."

"You think?" Harley beamed hopefully, a small smile lifting the corners of her smudged red lips.

"I know so." Said Charlie matter of factly, and it wasn't a lie. He did know so. As much as Harley idolized Joker, the clown needed Harley too. Not because he cared for her, but because she was his most loyal follower, her loyalty was unquestionable and that was a weapon worth more than it's weight in gold. Harley had killed for him, taken the blame, took punishments, torutured people, the list of things she had done was never ending and it wouldn't end unless she was dead. And that was something Joker would never allow. No one was allowed his Harley. "You remember the night with Dent and his squeeze?" Harley nodded distantly. "You both got locked up and he blew the place up and he still got you out, didn't have to but he did. That's how I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

 _Harley sat beside Joker on the thin bench in the police cell, her blue eyes fixed exclusively on his painted face. Since they had been hauled into the station he had yet to utter a word to her, or anyone else for that matter. Flicking her gaze over to a metal table that two officers were stood behind, Harley watched with a smile as they laid out all of Joker's personal affects. The many knives shone in the dull lighting and once the last one was laid out she noted with pride that the next object was her claw-hammer._

 _As the many officers cheered their congratulations at Officer Gordon becoming commissioner, Joker slowly raised his hands a clapped along with them, staring at the Officer with unwavering dark eyes._

 _"Get him away from her." Gordan instructed, gesturing at the two criminals. There was no way he wanted the pair within three feet of each other, he was well aware that Harley Quinn was more dangerous than her appearance let on. Especially when she was with her prince. "I don't want them within a foot of each other, understand?"_

 _Harley's face contorted with anger at Officer Gordan's request. How dare he think he could take Mr J away from her! It was an outrage, and more importantly there was no way that the fools that made up the Gotham Police Department could keep them apart for long._

 _"And get her in something decent." Gordan added as a final note._

 _A sly smirk tugged at the corners of Harley's smudged red lips. "Don't you like my outfit Gordo? I thought all men liked women in as little as possible?"_

 _Ignoring the blondes antagonizing, Officer Gordan clicked at one of his officers before pointing back at the cell which held Joker and Harley. "Get him on his own for interigation. She is playing up for him, putting on a little show and I won't have that in my station."_

 _On request, the officer pulled Joker out off the cell and dragged him through a door out of Harley's sight, only serving to fuel her need to get under all of their skins. "Hey Gordo!" She shouted before he too could leave. "Are you really going to leave me here, alone, the only woman with all these dispicable men? The only reason they behave is because of Mr J, and now...well you took him away."As if on queue the occupants of the other cells began to wolf whistle and call out obsceneties at Harley, making the blonde raise her hands in triumph. "So, where are you going to put me?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice, not missing the frustrated clench of the commissioners jaw. Men like him were so easy to manipulate. Slinking her slim wrists through the bars, Harley held them out and wiggled her fingers. "I won't bite I promise."  
_

 _"Commissioner?" A dark haired officer said, unsure of how to proceed._

 _"Take her to an interigation room. I want you to stay with her, she is not to be alone even for a second!"_

 _"Awww, my own playmate." Harley laughed, allowing the officer to cuff her without a fight. She had got this far and couldn't mess up now or He'd be very angry. "We're going to have so much fun."_

* * *

 _The clock on the wall of the interigation room that Harley had been all but thrown in, ticked by almost too loudly in the silent room. For the first half an hour she had made it as uncomfortable as she possibly could for the dark haired officer who had been left in charge of her care, but he hadn't taken any of the bait she laid out for him and it frustrated and angered her. Admitting defeat for a small period of time, Harley silently pondered over the best way to get to the middle aged man.  
_

 _"So," She began, placing her slim legs up onto the metal table that she was sat at. As she did so the officer discretely eyed her slender limbs with lust, and it didn't escape her notice. Harleen never would have noticed the covert action, but Joker had pulled things out of Harley that she never knew existed before. "What do you boys say about me down here at GCPD? Or is it something that would make an innocent girl like me blush?"Harley could practically hear the snap in the officers zipper at her words, and took that as a good sign to continue. "Do you boys want to defile me? Put me in my place? Feel better about being bested countless times by a woman?"  
_

 _The officer gulped loudly, clearing his extremely dry throat. He was under strict instructions not to interact with the woman until Batman had arrived, according to Commissioner Gordan The Bat was to do all the interogating of the insane pair."Quinn would you shut your damn mouth." It was the first time that he had seen the crazed woman in person and the locker talk at the station, for once, had been correct. She was beautiful, in a classic girl-next-door way even with the grotesque diamond scar around her eye and the badly smudged red lipstick and black eye make-up. On many occassions he had heard men at the station, officers and inmates alike, speaking of how they would love one-on-one time with The Joker's pet, and finally being in her presence he couldn't argue with them.  
_

 _"Or maybe it's because I would let you do things your wife couldn't even dream of." Harley had clocked the wedding band the moment she had been cuffed and instantly knew it would be a good vantage point. With cuffed hands, Harley pulled the ugly GCPD jumpsuit that she'd been forced to wear open further, revealing the jagged 'J' scar. "Mr J doesn't share well with others. But," Again she pulled the zipper further down, not taking her eyes off the officers green ones. "What Mr J doesn't know, doesn't hurt him."_

 _Almost against his own will, the dark haired officer moved away from his post by the door towards Harley. He would be a legend amongst this peers for bedding The Joker's play thing, and it wasn't like his wife would ever find out. Twisting the simple silver wedding bad from his finger he placed it down onto the metal table. "Joker will be lucky if he doesn't get the chair for this. I imagine they'll ship him off to somewhere they still allow it, so I'll enjoy knowing that I had you before he died."  
_

 _Swallowing down as much of her rage as she possibly could, Harley let out a high pitched laugh throwing the officer off. "He'll never die, he'll only let Bat's try and everyone knows he never breaks that rule, soooo..." Offering up her cuffed wrists for him to unlock, Harley swung one of her legs down from the table and dragged it up the inside of the officers leg and stopped at his groin. "I'm much more interesting when I'm not chained up."_

 _With eager eyes, Harley watched as the keys to her cuffs were pulled from the officers pocket and then placed into the small lock. The second she heard the click of the lock she used the leg that had been trailing up his leg to kick him swiftly in the crotch, giggling with glee when he feel to the floor with a groan. It was almost too easy. "I would never betray Mr J, EVER. Especially with a pathetic cockroach like you, and now it's my turn to have some fun." Turning the moaning officer with her booted foot, Harley pressed the sole of one onto the man's throat, cutting off his air ways and causing him to splutter.  
_

 _"Bitch!"_

 _"Ah-ah-ah, that is not a nice way to speak to a lady." Chastized Harley._

 _Desperately the officer scrambled to reach the gun holstered on his hip, but Harley spotted what he was doing and stamped her other foot down onto his wrist making the small joint crunch sickeningly. "FUCK!" He chocked in pain, afraid to look down at damage done to his crushed wrist. "Please! Please...I'll let you out...please I have kids."_

 _Just as Harley's mouth opened to fire back an answer to his pathetic plea, the door to the room clicked open and drew both her and the officers attention towards it. In the doorway another officer stood, a terrified expression on his face and a shard of glass pressed to his throat."Mr J!" Harley squeaked, the man under her boot forgotten.  
_

 _Joker's dark eyes darted between the two, but settled longest on Harley's open jumpsuit and exposed chest. Under his stare the blonde shrank when she notice him locked onto her bare skin. "Harl-ey, Harl-ey, Harl-ey, have you been a naugh-ty girl tonigh **t**?" _

_Harley shook her head wildly. "No! I was doing what you aked Mr J, getting out of my cuffs like you asked-"_

 _"She made the move on me! She's not loyal to you!"_

 _The rage that Harley had been fighting to keep at bay suddenly erupted at the officers lame attempt to save himself. Lifting the foot she had on his throat, Harley brought her foot back down as hard as could, and continued to do so until the gurgling splutters had stopped._

 _"We have a phone call to make Harl-ey."_

* * *

 **A/N/ Sorry about the long wait between chapters, I hope you enjoy this one :) I wanted to do some background on Harley and Joker's relationship, so I brought in a some of The Dark Knight. Let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

Four days. It had been four days and Joker still hadn't returned to the warehouse. Four days and Harley hadn't slept, the uncomfortable feeling of being away from him too much to handle.

After only two days she had been shooed away from the rest of Joker's men by Charlie from being too much of a nuisance; it wasn't her fault, she was bored and agitated from Joker's absence. What if he had found someone else? No he wouldn't do that, he loved her, he needed her. Harley had been repeating those words over and over in her head, desperately trying to convince herself that when he finally did return it would be alone.

"I'm going out." Harley announced to Charlie, who was sat alone taking a pistol apart and cleaning it. "Don't wait up."

Charlie sighed deeply, placing the gun down and fixing the blonde with a stern glare. "You ain't going anywhere. You damn well know if you ain't here and he gets back my head is on the chopping block too."

"He's not coming back!" Harley shrieked manically, the pain she'd been supressing suddenly erupting. "It's been four fucking days! He's moved on. Found someone else!" The amount of hurt and anger Harley was feeling was dizzying, and she was finding it hard to keep her self steady. Clutching onto the table that Charlie was sat at, she leant across snarling in the older mans face. "I will go out and I will find him. I will show him how much better it is when I'm around. Then I will fucking come back."

It was the worst state Charlie had ever seen Harley in and he flinched slightly when she flung the table over. She always lost it when Joker left her for long periods of time, but there was something different about it this time. Perhaps it was due to the time she spent in Arkham, or maybe she had finally lost all sense, either way as Harley snatched up one of the many guns and clicked off the safety as she stormed off into the small room were Joker's men hung out he knew action needed to be taken. "Harl! Don't fucking do something stupid!" He yelled after her, trying to close the distance between them as quickly as his legs would let him. "Harl!"

Ignoring the shouts from behind her shoulder, Harley cocked the gun at the three men sat playing cards and smiled maliciously. "Hey boys, we're going to play a little game." Instantly all of their attention shot onto her, the cards forgotten. "Now, I know one of you knows where Mr J is and one of you is going to tell me, or this...this is going to get interesting pretty fast. So who wants to play first?"

The room was deathly silent, all three men looked at each other before staring back at Harley with panic.

"He'll be back Harl. I promise." Charlie gasped breaking the silence. "Just give me the gun. Please." Sweat beaded on his deeply lined forehead, if he didn't defuse the situation quickly he was in a huge pile of shit and so was Harley. Tentatively Charlie reached out a hand, turning it slowly to open his palm. "The gun Harl. Don't make a mistake you can't take back."

"I don't take orders from any of you!"

"I'm not giving an order," Stealing a glance at the three perplexed men Charlie could see they were silently begging him to do something. That was not an option. If he hurt Harley, even by accident, there was a slim chance his insides would remain in place when Joker found out. With anyone else Charlie would have immediately tackled them, effectively disarming them, but not Harley. Never Harley.

"I just want to know where he i-" Harley was cut off by the loud scraping of metal that could only be the warehouse door rolling open. A euphoric feeling flooded all of Harley's senses and the gun was dropped to the floor with a clatter.

"Crazy bitch."

Even Joker's angery men coudn't bring her down from the high; all but bouncing from the small room Harley scanned the main warehouse area for the unmistakable clown prince, clocking him by a battered school bus she sprinted over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. "Mr J, I've missed you so much."

Meerly grunting dismissively, The Joker continued with his inspection of the bus entirely ignoring Harley's presence and hummed lowly to himself.

"Mr J?" Squeaked Harley, unable to keep the hurt from her voice. He never was one to show his feelings for her, but it had been four days and Harley had been hoping for atleast some acknowledgement. "You still mad at me Mr J?"

Around the pair, Joker's men had slowly began backing away, more than prepared for The Joker to blow at any moment. It was a common accurance that all of the men had witnessed on multiple occasions, most of them questioning why their boss even kept the deranged woman around. The atmosphere was palpable and none of them wanted to get caught in the fall out.

"Mr J?" Harley asked again but in a much smaller voice.

Like an enraged animal, Joker stopped stock still and rounded on Harley, his dark eyes ablaze with iritation. "Wha _t_ Harl-ey?" Taking a long stride he closed the space between them, his tongue flicking out to lick at his thick scars. "You ah wan _t_ my attention?" His voice dropped dangerously low as he clutched tightly onto Harley's long hair. "Well now you've got i _t._ "

A raw scream tore up Harley's throat as Joker viciously dragged her across the warehouse by her hair. Her legs kicked out wildly, she knew where he was taking her and she hated it there. "Please! Mr J, I'm sorry! I-I-I just missed you!" Harley's pleas went unanswered, it was now inevitable. She was being locked up in the place he knew she hated most and it was all her fault. Why hadn't she just stayed in his room?

A large meat freezer took up a large part of the back of the warehouse, and it was what was in that freezer that Harley hated so much. A banged up old cage had been placed in the centre of the room, between all the meat hooks where The Joker sometimes hung his victims, and so far Harley had been its only inhabitant. Joker had brought it in the first time she had ever severely displeased him and she had been made to spend a five days in the frigid cold of the freezer in the cramped metal prison. Since then Harley had managed to avoid the punishment, but with her stint in Arkham and now this, it was clear The Joker had reached his limit.

"I promise to behave," Begged Harley when Joker flicked through a ring of keys, looking for the one that belonged to the cage. "Please Mr J...I'll go up to your room and I won't make a noise. Please don't put me in here." Already Harley's teeth were chattering from the cold, dressed in only one of Joker's spare shirts and underwear she didn't have an adequate barrier for the chill of the freezer.

Seemingly ignoring everything Harley had to say, Joker clicked at the now open cage wordlessly signalling for Harley to crawl into it. Obediently Harley got to her knees and dragged herself into the cage, sniffling quietly as she did so. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she tried her best to keep as much warmth as she could.

"You ah cold Harl-ey? Maybe you ah wan _t_ some company?" A menacing grin tugged at Jokers jagged scars when Harley's eyes widened in panic, she reminded him of a deer. Moving to one of the meat hooks, Joker heaved down a long dead body and dragged it over to the cage in a similar fashion to how he had Harley. Clicking the lock open, he flung the rigid corpse into the cage and laughed manically as Harley tried to inch away from it in the limited space.

All Harley could do was watch the Joker's back as he left the freezer, slamming the heavy metal door behind him. She had done this. It was all her fault. Kicking the dead body as far away from her as she possibly could, Harley settled into a corner and quietly began singing to herself. "I was five and he was six, he played with horses made of sticks..."

* * *

 **A/N/ Thank you Ariwolff14 and lala3366 for your feed back. Lala3366 I'm glad you like that its not all lovey dovey, I just don't think that's realistic either. I hope you both enjoyed this chapter and anyone else who read it. Any feedback is welcome :)  
**


End file.
